You've ruined her
by tam356
Summary: ONE SHOT. Based on tonight's episode and all in peters POV Not very good at summarys so read inside to find out more J/L pairing


**You've ruined her.**

I ran over to number 5 just as Lauren had gotten down of the ledge.  
Luce had told me she drank too much but I had no idea it was this bad.  
She's got a drink problem, an actual problem.  
When I left walford Lauren was feisty, fun, fiery and was known as the best friend to pretty much everyone in the gang, so were were they all when she needed them most? What went so wrong?  
They now changed the subject when I mentioned her name,what's that all about.  
Ignoring a problem ain't gonna make it go away.  
I intended to find out what could've been so bad in the past year or so that she ended up this way.  
I was gonna start with Lucy when I left those two were best friends, inseperable now Lucy despises her.  
As I made my way into the cafe Lucy was checking joey out as he was talking to someone at the other end of the cafe.  
Of course it had something to do with a boy, it always did with Lucy.  
"Joey,Luce I need a word" I told them.  
Lucy walked over and sat at the table while joey just scrunched his face up, I knew he didn't like me but I'm sure he could spare two minutes.  
"It's about Lauren" I said as I raised my eyebrow at him.  
His face soon dropped and he came over and sat at the table with us.  
I may not like the guy but you could obviously see he was worried about her.  
"I don't know what's happend in a year but she's a mess" I told them.  
Lucy rolled her eyes at me and joey sighed, clearly I was getting no verbal response.  
"Okay. Joey why aren't you and Lauren together no more because she still seems pretty cut up over you even if she doesn't admit it I know she is" I said.  
"I wasn't gonna stand by and watch her kill herself, I don't want no part in that" joey said.  
"Why didn't you help her instead then" I asked.  
"Look Peter. I don't have to explain myself to you. Kay?" Joey said.  
"Luce?" I asked.  
"She's a drunk Peter she don't want friends she wants booze, and besides she accused me of spiking her drink and attacked me" Lucy said.  
"She accused you of spiking her drink?" I asked.  
"Lauren promised me she was gonna stop drinking, she said she was gonna pick me but she didn't she picked the drink." Joey sighed.  
"We all went out and Lauren said she was drinking lemonade but by the end of the night she was wasted and she tried to say Luce spiked her drink as it was Luce going to the bar but Lauren had asked for vodka" joey said.  
"And did you?" I asked Lucy.  
"What?! Your supposed to be on my side?" Lucy snapped.  
"There's no sides Luce, you did didn't ya you spiked her drink" I said.  
"Luce?" Joey said  
"She was gonna slip up sooner or later" Lucy said.  
"Why would you do that Luce ey?" Joey snapped  
"J-joey I did it for us, Lauren was never right for you" Lucy pleaded with joey.  
"Are you insane, I love Lauren Lucy, Lauren not you" joey said.  
"Lucy go home no one needs you here no more" I told her.  
"But-" Lucy began.  
"Lucy go home, I don't wanna talk to you I don't wanna even look at you, I hate you for this" joey said.  
Lucy left the cafe and I could tell she was close to tears but she wasn't what was important here, Lauren was.  
"You do know Tanya locked Lauren in the house?" I asked joey.  
"Yeah it's the only way she'll stop drinking" joey said.  
"No she escaped through the window, nearly fell and max had to catch her" I said.  
"The bedroom window?" Joey asked.  
I nodded and joeys eyes widened as what I'd just told him sunk in.  
"Then she told them there is nothing they can do to stop her drinking and if they do she will grow herself of the vic" I told him.  
I watched as joey processed this, he swallowed a lump in his throat and rubbed his face with both hands.  
"We're is she now?" Joey asked.  
"Dunno ran off, y'know Luce may have started it but you carried it on, you broke her heart so she felt like she didn't matter and you should've believed her, she was your girlfriend you should've trusted her" I told him.  
Joey didn't speak I'm guessing or hoping he knew what I was saying was true.  
"All she needed was somebody to help her, to know somebody cared" I told him.  
"I do care" joey said.  
I scoffed at him. "We'll you've got a funny way if showing it, does Lauren know that you care, no joey you've ruined her!" I snapped at him before walking out the cafe and over to the restaurant.  
Hopefully that chat did some good and helped joey make the right decision even if he hates me for letting him no what I think.  
As I reached my gate after walking back from the restaurant I was stopped by a cry, an all to familiar cry.  
I turned around Lauren fell into joeys arms crying and he held onto her.  
Hopefully now she could get the help she needs with joeys support.  
Joey looked up at me and smiled in appreciation as I walked into my house.  
Lauren would be back soon with the right help.

**_So what did you think?  
Gahh Jacqueline's acting tonight was amazing..  
Review please:)_**


End file.
